


Sharing the Storm

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has always loved thunder storms and he wants his lovers to enjoy it just as much as him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So we're still going strong, right? This is brilliant.
> 
> I can't thank you enough. I love you all.
> 
> Enough of the sentiment, prompt me at tinypeckers.tumblr.com and 2kficteen.tumblr.com

“Griffon, Griffon - it's raining!” Gavin screamed. It was ear,y in the morning, too early in fact for the Ramsey couple that had blissfully been sleeping in their bed. Gavin had been nestled in between them before the first strike of lightning had woke him up. Gavin had watched in awe as the storm lit up the room and then filled it with a deep, powerful rumble of sound. Gavin was fascinated by storms. Unlike other children, when Gavin was young he had been soothed by the sounds of a thunder storm rather than scared by it. Even now it still made him feel content and at ease and well, of course, excited. He couldn't wait to share such excitement with the two people he loved most. It wasn't Gavin's fault that the storm had decided to start early. That was Mother Nature’s fault and nobody was about to yell at her for it. Gavin, however, got the brunt of the Ramseys' anger.

 

“Shut up Gavin!” Griffon hissed into the pillow. The night before had been a heavy night of drinking and a whole lot of fun but she was paying for it now. Griffon’s eyes were practically stuck together from the heavy makeup she had forgotten to wipe off before she went to bed. Gavin was undeterred by the harsh tone of her voice. “But Griffon, it's a thunderstorm!” Gavin whined. He straddled his lovely, grumpy girlfriend and leaned downwards to nuzzle into her soft cheek. The foundation had smudged and wiped off onto her pillow and now Gavin’s nose too. “Aren't you tired of thunderstorms? Didn't you live in England?” Griffon grumbled. Gavin shook his head. Griffon wasn't watching him but Gavin knew that she'd feel his hair tickling her. Griffon wrinkled her nose in protest but didn't tell Gavin to stop. “They're not like the ones in Texas. C’mon, Griffon, please get up so that we can enjoy it together.” Gavin pleaded.

 

“The last time there was a storm you cried because Griffon had you run out in it.” Geoff muttered from beside his wife. He had been desperately trying to ignore their Brit but Gavin was often impossible to ignore. Gavin was too demanding, too needy. Geoff loved it most of the time but in the morning after a night of drinking and when a thunderstorm was constantly going off in his ears, Geoff was not amused. “That's different...” Gavin huffed. He still resented Griffon for that, even if she did wrap him in towels and baby him afterwards. “I just want to watch this one. Please.” Gavin begged. “Okay, okay.” Griffon gave in. Gavin’s voice was just too pitiful and too cute for her to ignore any lower. Gavin was her baby, her little angel (despite Geoff’s claims that he was absolutely someone sent to seduce them) and Griffon couldn't deny him anything. “Get off of me so that I can get dressed and feel a little less like shit.” Griffon said. Gavin squeaked happily and clambered off of his girlfriend. “You as well Geoff, c’mon up you get.” Gavin insisted. Geoff groaned. He was not going to win this round.

 

oOo

 

Gavin reminded Geoff of a dog. He was resting upon the windowsill, his head cradled by his folded arms. If Gavin had had a tail, it would be wagging furiously Geoff was sure of it. Griffon and Geoff were not quite as excited by the storm and had instead just grabbed some stray beanbags they'd brought from IKEA. It had been Gavin’s idea and they were thankful for him now as they got the perfect view of their boyfriend watching the storm. It was all ruined when he turned around and pouted though. “This is a crap window. I can't see anything.” Gavin complained. It was true, the storm was on the other side of their house, this was the best view though. “I'm sorry, should we move the window for your viewing pleasure?” Geoff commented sarcastically. Gavin perked up. “Yeah!” He cried out and then, quite shortly after, he realised what had been asked. Gavin frowned and turned his back on Geoff. “Don’t mock me.” Gavin huffed. “What do you want us to do?” Griffon asked. She couldn't be bothered for a fight right now; her head was still pounding just a little bit. “What if we park up somewhere in the car? Then we could watch it!” Gavin suggested. “We could bring blankets and hot chocolate and oh, it'll be so cute!” Gavin got carried away. “I don't want to be in a god damn death trap in a thunder storm.” Geoff said. “So you'll run in it but won't go in a car?” Griffon smirked. “Actually, they reckon that a car is one of the safest places in a storm.” Gavin told Geoff. Still, the older man was against it. “Gavin that sounds like too much effort. Can't you just be happy with your measly window?” Geoff complained. Gavin shook his head and pouted. “No, I can't. I want to go out in the car Geoffrey.” Gavin told his boyfriend. “It does sound kind of fun.” Griffon shrugged. Gavin smiled at her. “See? It's two against one. We have to do it now.” Gavin said. “You two are so fucking unfair.” Geoff muttered to his lovers.

 

oOo

 

Unfortunately for Geoff, it ended up actually being quite nice. The car’s larger window provided the best view and the small quarters made it so comfy. Once they parked, Geoff had moved to the passenger seat. Griffon had had to move to the back with Gavin temporarily for it work. From there she stole the blanket the Brit had been holding and dragged it to Geoff with her. She had curled up upon her husband’s lap as Gavin made his move. The Brit punched Griffon in the boob twice (once by accident and the second definitely on purpose) before he settled. Now they had become a human Jenga tower. How they were balanced, none of them knew. They each cradled a gas station cup of hot chocolate that was surprisingly good. Gavin’s was cold now as the combination of rain, thunder and lightning had lulled him to sleep. It had been put in one of the cup holders and left. Griffon wasn't sleeping but she was close. Geoff just enjoyed the storm as Gavin had intended them to do. The Brit had been right, the storm was nice. His partners’ soft breathing and cute dozing faces were much better though.


End file.
